The present invention relates generally to a product display unit, and more particularly to a counter top merchandiser for holding and displaying both hot and cold products.
One such application for this invention is the storage and display of hot and cold food products. However, it is contemplated that other types of hot and cold products may be stored and displayed in the merchandiser. This invention is particularly related to the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,010 entitled xe2x80x9cMerchandiser for Warm and Cold Foodxe2x80x9d, issued Jul. 10, 2001, owned by Duke Manufacturing Co. of St. Louis, Mo., and incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The merchandiser disclosed in this patent is described as being adapted to rest on a counter with its upper compartment elevated somewhat above the counter top and its lower compartment recessed into the counter, i.e., positioned in an opening cut in the counter top to receive the cold pan of the device. Cutting such an opening increases the cost of installation. Further, in the event the merchandiser is later removed, the counter top must be replaced or repaired to cover the opening. Therefore, there is a need for a counter top merchandiser which can be installed without requiring an opening in the counter top.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of a hot/cold product merchandiser which can be installed on a counter top without cutting a hole in the counter top; the provision of such a merchandiser which is easy to install on a counter top and to remove from the counter top; the provision of such a merchandiser which displays products in the merchandiser in a way which is pleasing to customers; the provision of such a merchandiser which is attractive in appearance and which is easy to use; the provision of such a merchandiser which has a product display section and a product storage section from which products can be removed as they are sold without disturbing the products in the display section; the provision of such a merchandiser which, in a preferred embodiment, has a front which is permanently closed to deny customers access to the merchandiser but which is transparent to permit viewing of the product in the merchandiser; the provision of such a merchandiser which, in a preferred embodiment, allows independent access to the cold compartment from both sides of the merchandiser; and the provision of such a merchandiser which has a warm compartment for storing warm products and a cold compartment for storing cold products.
In general, a counter top merchandiser of the present invention comprises a warm compartment within the merchandiser for holding and displaying warm products. A cold compartment is below the warm compartment and defined in part by a bottom wall positioned above the counter top when the merchandiser is placed on the counter top. The cold compartment has a display section and a storage section. A partition separates the warm and cold compartments. A heating unit heats products within the warm compartment and a refrigeration unit cools products within the cold compartment. At least one transparent wall allows viewing of products within the merchandiser. Openings provide access to the warm and cold compartments from the rear of the merchandiser.
The present invention is also directed to a method of using such a merchandiser. The method includes the steps of placing cold products to be viewed in the display section and placing cold products to be removed for customer use in the storage section. Warm products to be viewed and stored are placed in the warm compartment. The refrigeration unit is operated to cool products in the cold compartment and the heating unit is operated to heat products in the warm compartment.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.